Matti Vanhanen/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Horst Köhler - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (r.) wird von Matti Vanhanen, Ministerpräsident Finnlands, zu einem Gespräch empfangen. Quelle: Foto: Bernd Kühler Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| BRUSSELS - BELGIUM - 19 JUNE 2009 -- EU-Summit -- The Finnish Prime Minister Matti VANHANEN at the beginning of the second days meeting. Sitting next to him from the left is the German Chancellor Angela MERKEL and her Minister for Foreign Affairs Frank-Walter STEINMEIER. Photo: Erik Luntang Angela Merkel - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel (l.) und der finnische Ministerpräsident Matti Vanhanen. Dpa Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Chirac y Vanhanen, en la Cumbre Asia-Europa (SEPPO SIRKKA / EFE) SEPPO SIRKKA / EFE Matti Vanhanen - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen (left), French President Nicolas Sarkozy, US President Barack Obama, President of the Republic Tarja Halonen and German Chancellor Angela Merkel. Copyright © Office of the President of the Republic. Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Mariankatu Países Bajos * Ver Jan Peter Balkenende - Sin imagen.jpg| BRUSSELS - BELGIUM - 17 JUNE 2010 -- EU-Summit -- From left the Finnish Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen with his dutch counterpart Jan Peter Balkenende at the beginning of the meeting. PHOTO: ERIK LUNTANG / INSPIRIT Photo Europa del Sur España * Ver José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Rueda de prensa de José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Matti Vanhanen. | AP Italia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President Giorgio Napolitano (R) negotiates with Finnish Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen (L) during his visit to the Parliament in Helsinki, on September 10, 2008. AFP PHOTO/ LEHTIKUVA / Kimmo Mantyla / FINLAND OUT- Getty Matti Vanhanen - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, President of the EC, received Matti Vanhanen, Finnish Prime Minister. Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Christian Lambiotte Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (L) poses next to Finland's Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen at the Capitol Place in Rome 29 October 2004 as Europe's leaders gather in Rome to sign a historic constitution for the European Union (EU). Getty Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Matti Vanhanen - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Tasavallan presidentti Tarja Halonen myönsi eron pääministeri Matti Vanhaselle 18.6.2010. Lehtikuva Matti Vanhanen - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Presidenttiehdokkat Matti Vanhanen ja Sauli Niinistö hallitsivat ilmatilaa EVA:n Presidenttifoorumissa maanantaina. Kuva: Mikko Stig Esko Aho - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Entinen pääministeri Esko Aho (kesk) tienasi Sitran yliasiamiehenä vuonna 2006 enemmän kuin Suomea ja keskustaa tuolloin johtanut Matti Vanhanen. (JANNE RUOTSALAINEN/AL) Matti Vanhanen - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| Hauskaa joulua. Puhemies Paavo Lipponen (vas.) ja pääministeri Matti Vanhanen nauttivat puhemiehen perinteisistä joulukahveista eduskunnassa keskiviikkona. KUVA: TOR WENNSTRÖM/LEHTIKUVA Anneli Jäätteenmäki - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Anneli Jäätteenmäki ja Matti Vanhanen vuonna 2009. studio55.fi Mari Kiviniemi - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Kansanedustaja Matti Vanhanen ja puheenjohtaja Mari Mari Kiviniemi aamukahvilla Musiikkikeskuksessa Keskustan eduskuntaryhmän kesäkokouksessa Kuopiossa 16. elokuuta 2010. (LEHTIKUVA). MTV3 Jyrki Katainen - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Valtiovarainministeri Jyrki Katainen ja pääministeri Matti Vanhanen. Yle Alexander Stubb - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Foreign Minister Alexander Stubb and Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen spoke at a press conference on 23 January. Photo: Vuokko Ritari Juha Sipilä - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Juha Sipilä ja Matti Vanhanen. Photo: JARI LAUKKANEN Reino Unido * Ver Matti Vanhanen - Tony Blair.jpg| Hanki elämä, Blair kirjoittaa kirjassaan terveisiksi ex-pääministeri Matti Vanhaselle. Kuva: EPA/All Over Press Gordon Brown - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Pääministerit Matti Vanhanen (vas. ) ja Gordon Brown Downing Streetillä. (Kuva: Crown copyright) David Cameron - Sin imagen.jpg| BRUSSELS - BELGIUM - 17 JUNE 2010 -- EU-Summit hosted by the Spanish Presidency. -- Matti VANHANEN (Le), Prime Minister of Finland during his last family-photo session of the Heads of State as the Finnish PM with David CAMERON, Prime Minister of UK. -- PHOTO: Juha ROININEN / EUP-IMAGES Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) watches as the leaders of the twenty-five countries of the European Union watch as their national flags are raised during the EU Enlargement ceremony at Aras an Uachtarain in Dublin, May 1, 2004. Standing with him are (R to L) Hungary's Prime Minister Peter Medgyessy, Malta's Prime Minister Lawrence Gonzi, Netherland's Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende, Austria's Prime Minister Wolfgang Schussel, Poland's President Aleksander Kwasniewski and Prime Minister Leszek Miller, Portugal's Prime Minister Jose Manuel Durao Barroso, Slovenia's Prime Minister Anton Rop, Slovak Republic's Prime Minister Mikulas Dzurinda, Finland's Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen and Sweden's Prime Minister Goran Persson. (Reuters) Lech Kaczyński - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Polish President Lech Kaczynski (R) and Finnish Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen (L) are pictured as they prepare for discussions in Helsinki, on April 10, 2008. Kaczynski is on a state visit to Finland. AFP PHOTO / LEHTIKUVA / Olli Hakamies ---FINLAND Rusia * Ver Matti Vanhanen - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Pääministerit Matti Vanhanen ja Vladimir Putin tiedotustilaisuudessa Helsingissä kesäkuussa 2009. Kuva Aleksei Nikolski / AP / Lehtikuva. Ucrania * Ver Matti Vanhanen - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Viktor Yushchenko (right) with Finnish Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen in Helsinki today (epa) October 27, 2006. epa Fuentes Categoría:Matti Vanhanen